


Larawang Walang Kupas

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Husbands!KaiSoo, Instagram Famous Couple, M/M, married life with kids
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Dahil ang pamilya nila'y di kailanman kukupas.





	Larawang Walang Kupas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyungHuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyungHuniverse/gifts).



> utang ko to kay KyungHuniverse sa TWT hello po, heto na ang domestic kaisoo with kids na sana ay magustuhan mo =)))
> 
> enjoy din po kayo, readers! salamat!

Kanlong ni Jongin ang dalawang taong gulang na anak na si Kyunghee at pinapatahan ito. Samantalang si Kyungsoo, aligaga sa pag-aayos ng sarili dahil susunduin na niya ang kambal na anak nilang mga lalaki sa eskwelahan.

"Yung susi." Binato ni Jongin palobo ang susi na sinalo naman ni Kyungsoo.

Binuhat ni Jongin si Kyunghee na sinusubo na ang daliri habang panay pa rin sa pag-iyak dahil gusto nitong sumama kay Kyungsoo.

"D-Daddeeee..." abot ni Kyunghee sa kanyang maiikling mga braso kay Kyungsoo.

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Kyunghee ng lampin. Kamukhang-kamukha niya ang anak na babae mula sa mga bilugang mata nito hanggang sa puti at pagkakinis ng balat. "Ajujuju, mamaya, Hee Hee. Sunduin muna ni Daddy mga kuya mo." Humalik si Kyungsoo sa noo ng anak at ibinigay kay Jongin ang lampin ni Kyunghee.

Hinatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa may pinto. "Mag-ingat ka magmaneho."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at humalik sa pisngi ni Jongin.

"Daddeeee..." Abot pa ulit ni Kyunghee kay Kyungsoo ngunit pinanggigilan lang nito ang matabang braso ng anak at kumaway bago pumasok sa sasakyan at nagmaneho.

Kinaway ni Jongin ang kamay ng anak sa paalis na sasakyan nila, ngunit umiyak na naman si Kyunghee na patuloy namang inaaalo ni Jongin.

"Tahan na, uuwi naman si Daddy, at mamaya kasama na niya mga kuya mo."

 

-

 

Kumaway si Kyungsoo nang matagpuan niya ang kambal na anak na papalabas ng gusali. Kung kamukha ni Kyungsoo ang bunsong anak nila ni Jongin na si Kyunghee, kamukhang-kamukha naman ng kambal si Jongin. Mula sa mga mata nito hanggang sa bibig. Jongin na Jongin kaya nga ang tawag ng mga kaibigan sa kambal ay Jongin liit.

"Junwoo, ayun si Daddy!" Turo ni Joowon sa kakambal na si Junwoo.

Tumakbo ang dalawang bata na nasa grade 1 na at yumakap sa mga binti ni Kyungsoo.

"Daddy Dudu!" Ngisi ni Junwoo habang nakatingala, bungi ang ngipin sa ibaba.

Humalik ang dalawang bata sa magkabilang pisngi ni Kyungsoo nang sabay.

Hinawi naman pabalik ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng mga anak.

"Daddy Soo! Daddy Soo! May star po kami ni Jun Jun!" Sabik na ikwinento agad ni Joowon na patalon-talon pa.

Ginabay ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang bata na hila-hila ang magkaibang kulay ngunit parehas na disenyo nilang Spiderman nilang mga bag.

"Very good pala kayong dalawa sa school. Bakit kayo may star?" Ngiting tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nilalagay sa loob ng sedan ang bag ng dalawang anak.

Pumasok ang dalawa sa loob.

"Kasi po sabi ni Teacher ano daw po gagawin namin kapag nagpupu si baby. Tapos po sabi ko tatawagin si Daddy. Sabi ni Junwoo babantayan daw si baby hanggang dumating si Daddy. Binigyan kami star ni Teacher." Kwento ni Joowon na mas madaldal kaysa sa kakambal.

Maingat na nagmaneho si Kyungsoo papauwi habang nakikinig sa kwento ng mga anak.

"Daddy, si Eunbi po nakatapak ng pupu ang baho. Pati medyas niya nalagyan."

"Nakatapak daw po ng tae ng pusa. Ambaho. Di ba Won Won?"

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo nang tahimik dahil sa kainosentehan ng mga anak.

Nakinig lang siya sa pagdadaldal ng mga anak hanggang sa nakarating din sila sa kanilang bahay.

Sa loob ng bahay, naglalaro sina Kyunghee at Jongin ng Lego nang marinig ang sasakyan sa labas.

"Andyan na si Daddy mo." Binuhat ni Jongin ang anak at binuksan agad ang pinto.

Hila ng kambal ang kanilang mga bag at tuwang-tuwa na dumiretso kay Jongin at Kyunghee.

"Hee Hee! Daddy Nini!" Maligalig na bati ni Junwoo.

"Daddy, may star po kami ni Jun Jun!"  Pagbibida muli ni Joowon at parehong humalik ang dalawang bata sa pisngi ni Jongin at pisngi ni Kyunghee na bumubungisngis na at nakangiti.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo si Kyunghee kay Jongin at pumasok na sa loob.

Naghubad na ng medyas ang mga bata at dali-daling binuksan ang T.V at nilipat ang palabas kay Peppa Pig.

Kinutkot ni Junwoo ang Lego sa sahig habang si Joowon ay ginagaya ang pagsasalita ng mga karakter sa Peppa Pig.

"Junwoo, Joowon, magbihis muna." Utos ni Jongin sa mga anak at tinulungan ang mga ito sa pagtanggal ng butones ng kanilang mga uniporme at dinamitan sila ng pangbahay.

Si Kyungsoo naman ay abala sa kusina buhat si Kyunghee na pinapanood lang siya nang tahimik. Inihanda ni Kyungsoo ang mga plato ng mga bata at ang bagong saing na kanin nang ngumuso si Kyunghee sa kanya. Tuwing ngumunguso si Kyunghee, iisa lang ang ibig sabihin nito kaya di naman ito pinalagpas pa ni Kyungsoo at pinatakan niya ng halik sa labi ang anak.

Humagikgik si Kyunghee at pumalakpak. Pinasok pa nito ang daliri sa bibig habang nagsasalita nang hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo pero ubod ng cute.

Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang daliri sa bibig ng anak at pinunasan ito.

"Dirty." Umiling si Kyungsoo sa anak bilang senyas na wag ulit isubo ang daliri ngunit sinusubo pa rin iyon ni Kyunghee kaya sumuko na siya at tinawag ang asawa at ang kambal para makakain na sila ng pananghalian.

 

-

 

Matapos makapagpananghalian at nagpahinga muna sila sa sala habang nanonood ng cartoon na Mr. Bean, nag-ayang maglaro ang kambal.

May binuo si Junwoo sa Lego na kunwari'y kahera daw sa Mcdo at mga plato daw kuno at pagkain.

"Ako yung nagluluto. Si Daddy Ni bibili tsaka si Daddy Dudu." Banggit ni Junwoo.

Umupo si Jongin kanlong si Kyunghee sa kandungan niya. Katabi niya si Kyungsoo na tumutulong sa kambal na magbuo pa ng kung anu-ano gamit ang Lego.

"Game na?" Tanong ni Jongin sa mga anak.

"Jun, ako din magluluto. Samahan kita." Sabi ni Joowon na ikinapayag naman ni Junwoo.

"Game na, Daddy!" Masayang sabi ni Junwoo.

"Sige, sige, sige, kunwari nag-dadrive muna kami ni Kyunghee papunta sa Mcdo." Nagkunwaring may hawak na manobela si Jongin at nagmamaneho. Gumagawa rin siya ng tunog ng sasakyan. "Vroom...Eeeengggg...Vroom....Hee Hee, malapit na ba tayo?"

Pinalopalo lang ni Kyunghee ang binti ni Jongin at tumingin sa kanya.

"Ops, dito na tayo. Park na." Sumipol pa si Jongin para sa sinasabi niyang sound effects at kunwari ay pumasok na sa Mcdonalds at pumila.

"Ano po order niyo?" Bati agad ni Junwoo sa kanya.

Nasa kabilang pila kunwari si Kyungsoo na inaasikaso naman kunwari ni Joowon.

"Jun, fries daw tsaka chicken kay Daddy Soo." Sabi ni Joowon sa kakambal.

"Okay!" Tinanong ni Junwoo ngayon. "Ano po kakainin niyo, Sir?"

Tingin nang tingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. "Ah, chicken tsaka burger po. Anak, ikaw ano gusto mo?"

Nakapormang 'o' ang bibig ni Kyunghee at sinasabing, "Poo...Poo..."

Tumawa si Jongin at humalik sa ulo ng anak. Sa tabi, humahagikgik naman si Kyungsoo.

"Okay po, Sir." Bow ni Junwoo na todo bigay at sineseryoso ang pagkukunwaring crew ng Mcdo.

Samantala, binigay na ni Joowon ang order ni Kyungsoo.

"Ito na po, Sir."

"Salamat." Tanggap naman ni Kyungsoo sa mga Lego na bigay ni Joowon sa kanya.

Kinalabit ni Jongin si Kyunghee. "Nak, tingnan mo, ang ganda niya no?" Turo kay Kyungsoo na nagkukunwaring kumakain nang biglang nagpakarga si Kyunghee kay Kyungsoo.

Tinaasan ni Kyungsoo ng kilay si Jongin at ginatungan rin ang kanyang pagpapanggap.

"Ang ganda ganda naman ng batang 'to kanino ka ba?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa anak na panay ang hagikgik at tuwang tuwa sa kanya.

Ngumuso si Kyunghee.

Kumibit-balikat lang si Jongin at dali-daling kinuhaan ng litrato ang asawa at anak na mag-kiss sa labi.

"Mwah!" Sabi ni Kyungsoo na tuwang-tuwa rin sa anak nila.

"Sir, eto na po yung chicken and burger niyo!" Abot ni Junwoo sa Lego kay Jongin na tinanggap naman ni Jongin para kunwaring kakainin.

Maya-maya pa, nag-group picture ang pamilya Kim na inupload naman ni Jongin nang makatulog na ang mga bata sa oras ng siesta.

 

 

 

> **zkdlin**
> 
>  
> 
> _[image description: kanlong ni kyungsoo si kyunghee habang nakangiti at naka-v pose si jongin at ang kambal sa tabi.]_
> 
> _990 likes_
> 
>  
> 
> **zkdlin** My cute husband and our three cute babies.
> 
> **KyungHuniverse** Ang cute cute po ng family niyo sobrang love!!!!
> 
> **jongdaeddy** BLESSED POST

 

-

 

Pagkauwi ng mga bata galing eskwela, araw ng Biyernes, mabilis na dumako ang kambal sa kusina kung saan pangako ni Kyungsoo sa kanila na gagawa sila ng cupcakes bago matulog.

"Daddy! Gawa na tayo po cupcakes?" Magiliw na tanong ni Joowon.

"Joowon, nak, bihis ka muna." Sabi ni Jongin sa anak na sumunod din para makapagbihis muna.

"Cupcake!!! Junwoo kain tayo maraming cupcakes!" Sigaw ni Joowon papunta sa kwarto para magpalit.

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at kinindatan lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo habang ang kargang si Kyunghee ay gustong magpakarga kay Kyungsoo.

Matapos kumain at lahat, nasa kusina silang mag-anak at ang kambal ay suot-suot ang  apron nilang tinahi ni Kyungsoo para sa kanila.

Karga ni Jongin si Kyunghee habang ang mga kambal at si Kyungsoo ay naglalagay na ng icing sa ibabaw ng cupcakes na naluto na.

"Daddy Du, pwede po tikman?" Nguso ni Junwoo na kamukhang-kamukha ni Jongin tuwing ngumunguso.

"Sige. Ah." Binuka ni Kyungsoo ang bibig na ginaya rin ni Junwoo tsaka sinubuan ang anak ng cupcake na may frosting na sa taas.

"Daddy, ako din!" Buka ng bibig ni Joowon na sinubuan din agad ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumuya ang kambal nang maigi at pati si Jongin ay sinubuan rin ni Kyungsoo.

Kumagat agad si Jongin at tumango-tango dahil gaya ng inaasahan, napakasarap at wala talagang tatalo sa gawa ni Kyungsoo na cupcakes.

Pinatikim din nila si Kyunghee ng icing na hindi nito nagustuhan.

"Tinapay na lang sayo, Hee." Kumurot si Kyungsoo sa cupcake at iyon ang sinubo kay Kyunghee na kinain rin niya at pumalakpak pa. Ngumiti ito at ipinakita ang apat na ngipin sa itaas at baba ng kanyang bibig.

"Sarap, ano?" Ngiti pabalik ni Kyungsoo sa bunso nila.

"Daddy Soo, ang sarap po!"

"Masarap, Daddy! Isa pa!"

"Kyungsoo, masarap. Subuan mo pa ako, mahal." Sabi ni Jongin sa asawa.

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa narinig mula sa kambal at sa asawa.

Nagpatuloy sila sa pagkain ng cupcake na nagawa at sa pagpuri kay Kyungsoo.

Kinuhaan ni Jongin ng litarato ang tatlo at nag-post pa ng story sa kanyang IG habang sila ay nagpapatuloy sa pagkain.

Ilang litrato din ang nakuha ni Jongin sa kanila kaya habang karga ni Kyungsoo si Kyunghee at pinapatikim ito ng cupcake ulit nag-post na ulit si Jongin ng litrato sa IG niya.

 

 

>   **zkldin**
> 
>  
> 
> _[video description: compilation ng photos ni kyungsoo at ng kambal na nagbi-bake at photos din nilang mag-anak na kumakain ng mga natapos na cupcakes.]_
> 
> _1, 121 likes_
> 
>  
> 
> **zkldin** sweet cupcakes for lunch, but my family is the sweetest
> 
> **ohh.sehun** cheesy mehn penge cupcake
> 
> **pcydude** sweet sweet naman dami likes oh peymus na sila
> 
> **jongdaeddy** awww cutest you guys make me want to have a family of my own
> 
> **baekmenot** @jongdaeddy SAMEDT THIS IS TRUE LOVE
> 
> **KyungHuniverse** ANG PRECIOUS NIYO NAKAKAIYAK

 

-

 

Matapos maligo ni Kyungsoo at iwan ang asawa at mga anak na nagkikilitian sa kama nila ni Jongin.

Nang pumasok si Kyungsoo sa kwarto nila ni Jongin, lalong lumambot ang puso niya nang madatnan si Jongin at ang mga bata na tulog.

Hindi pa nakakapagpatuyo ng buhok si Kyungsoo ay agad niyang kinuha ang cellphone at kinuhaan ng litrato ang mag-aama.

Nang maupo sa dulo ng kama, habang may tuwalyang nakasabit sa kanyang leeg na pinapampunas niya sa basa pa niyang buhok, sa haba ng panahong hindi nakapag-post si Kyungsoo sa IG, sa wakas may ambag na siyang muli.

 

 

> **kimdohkyungs**
> 
>  
> 
> _[image description: nakapatong si kyunghee sa ibabaw ni jongin at tulog na tulog ganun din ang kambal na nakasiksik sa magkabilang gilid.]_
> 
>  
> 
> _890 likes_
> 
>  
> 
> **kimdohkyungs** papa bear and baby bears
> 
> **friedchickai** hello, i love you po TT.TT
> 
> **KyungHuniverse** Sobrang cute po ninyo what a good day to be alive po talaga!!
> 
> **baekmenot** OHMYGOD I AM SCREECHING JFC YOU DON’T POST FOR YEARS AND THEN THIS! YOU SOFT MARSHMALLOW-LIKE HUMAN BEING I LOVE
> 
> **jongdaeddy** I should go out and look for the love of my life now
> 
> **ooh.sehun** WOW IBA RIN gumaganyan na
> 
> **pcydude** @ooh.sehun pre hanap na tayo jowa
> 
> **baekmenot** @ooh.sehun hi po!

 

-

 

Nasa picnic ang pamilya Kim sa isang parke sa Japan.

Naghanda talaga si Kyungsoo ng makakain nila sa ilalim ng puno ng cherry blossoms.

Panglimang araw nila sa binabakasyunan at nitong isang araw lang ay sa wakas, nadala na rin nilang mag-asawa ang mga bata sa Disneyland.

Isinakatuparan nila ang hiling ng kambal isang taon na ang nakakalipas. Nanonood ang kambal noon ng Disney Junior nang tanungin ni Joowon kung totoo ba si Mickey Mouse.

At dahil nakwento agad ni Jongin sa mga bata na maaari nilang makita sina Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck at iba pang karakter ng Disney, pinangakuan nila ang kambal na pagiipunan muna nilang mag-asawa ang pagpunta roon. Napagdesisyunan din nila na sa Japan na lang pumunta dahil ito rin ang bansa na paboritong puntahan nila Jongin at Kyungsoo noong sila'y mag-boyfriends pa lamang.

Kaya heto ang pamilya Kim ngayon, sa ilalim ng magagandang cherry blossoms at kumakain ng bento boxes na gawa nilang mag-asawa.

Masayang kumakain ang kambal ng sushi rolls at tamagoyaki.

Panay rin ang panghihingi ni Kyunghee ng pagkain na sinusubuan naman nilang mag-asawa nang salitan.

"Daddy, pwede po ba dito na lang tayo tumira? Kasi po sa atin walang pink na puno tulad niyan." Turo ni Joowon sa mga punong cherry blossoms na nakapalibot sa kanila.

Tumawa si Jongin at ginulo ang buhok ng anak. "Anak, mapapalayo tayo kina lolo at lola mo tsaka sa mga pinsan mo kapag tumira dito. Tsaka, magastos, 'nak. Dun lang tayo sa atin. Di ba, mahal?"

Nakikinig lang si Junwoo habang kumakain. Sinusubuan din niya si Kyunghee paunti-unti.

"Joowon, siguro kapag nakaipon ulit ang Daddies, babalik na lang ulit tayo dito. Okay ba yun?" Malambing na paliwanag ni Kyungsoo sa anak.

Nag-isip pa saglit si Joowon. "Sige po, Daddy! Balik na lang po tayo dito kasi baka di na ako makalaro kina Rahee kapag dito tayo tumira."

Tumawa si Jongin at nag-chopsticks ng chicken karaage at kumain.

Sinubuan din ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng karaage pero tumawa ang asawa niya at pinunasan ang kanyang baba ng tissue.

"Dahan dahan lang, Ni. Marami pang manok dito sa isang lalagyan." Tingin ni Kyungsoo sa isa pang bento box na baon nila.

Iniabot ni Jongin ang kamay sa ulo ni Kyungsoo at isang petal ng cherry blossom ang kanyang tinanggal.

"Mahal, hugis puso oh." Pakita ni Jongin sa nakuha sa ulo ni Kyungsoo.

"Daddy, heart shape!" Sabi ni Junwoo at humagikgik.

"Saan galing yun? Jun, hanap tayo ng ganun!" Imbita bigla ni Joowon.

Samantala, si Kyunghee, inaabot naman niya ang petal na nasa palad na ngayon ni Kyungsoo.

Inasar ni Kyungsoo ang anak na babae sa pamamagitan ng paglayo ng kanyang kamay pero nagbabadya ang anak sa pag-iyak kaya ibinigay na lang niya ito sa anak.

"Jun, Joo, dito lang kayo. Wag kayo lalayo." Bilin ni Jongin sa kambal na ngayon ay namumulot ng petals sa paligid nila. Pinanood ni Jongin ang kambal dahil baka mawala ang dalawa at marami pa naman ding tao sa parkeng nilukugaran nila ngayon.

Ikinulong ni Kyunghee ang petal sa kanyang mga kamay at pinagpapalo ang braso sa binti niya. Pagkabukas ng kanyang kamay, lanta na ang petal na hawak niya.

Umalis si Kyunghee sa kandungan ni Kyungsoo at gumapang at tumayo sa sarili niyang paa papunta sa kanyang mga kuya.

Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatrong ginabayan ni Kyungsoo ang anak kaya ang apat sa kanila ngayon ay sabay-sabay nang naghanap ng hugis pusong petal ng cherry blossom sa paligid.

Samantala, si Jongin naman, binuksan niya agad ang kanyang cellphone at kinuhaan ng video ang kanyang asawa't mga anak.

 

 

 

 

> **zkldin**
> 
> _Ueno Park, Tokyo Japan_
> 
>  
> 
> _[video description: two-minute video ni kyungsoo at ng mga anak na masayang naglilibot at nangongolekta ng cherry blossom petals. sa huli ng video, isinaboy nina kyungsoo at ng kambal ang petals kay kyunghee na tuwang-tuwa at sige ang palakpak. isingit na rin natin ang masayang pagtawa ni jongin habang pinapanood ang mag-aama.]_
> 
>  
> 
> _1,001 likes_
> 
>  
> 
> **zkldin** my cherry blossoms
> 
> **ooh.sehun** pre, next time ako naman ang magpa-family goals
> 
> **pcydude** @ooh.sehun nakahanap ka lang ng lalake...tsk...may forever pala sa comments section ni pareng jongin
> 
> **baekmenot** @ooh.sehun tayo din one day *kiss emoticon* THIS FAMILY IS SO CUTE huhu fan lang ako noon pero ngayon boyfie ko na friend ni jongin asdfghjkl! Thank you for the inspiration Kim Family! All the best!
> 
> **kadispace** wwwwwwwwwwwwww BIGGEST FATTEST UWU
> 
> **KyungHuniverse** humaygaaaaad kayo na talaga!!

 

-

 

Isang linggo matapos makabalik galing sa Japan, sa unang sinag ng araw na tumama sa mata ni Jongin, siya ay mabilis na nagising.

Kumurapkurap ang kanyang mga mata at napatingin sa kurtinang sumasayaw sa hangin.

Alas sais na ng umaga, ngunit inaantok pa rin siya. Napahikab siya at napaunat. Ngunit, pagtama ng mata niya sa gawing kanan, tulog na tulog pa rin ang kambal na yakap ang kani-kanilang stuff toy na bili pa nila sa Disneyland.

Stuff toy na Mickey Mouse kay Joowon at si Goofy naman para kay Junwoo. Sa kanan ni Junwoo naman ay ang nakasiksik na si Kyunghee sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Tulog na tulog din ang kanyang butihing asawa yakap si Kyunghee at napatagilid siya ng higa, pinatong ang ulo sa kanyang palad para pagmasdan ang apat na taong nagpapakulay sa mundo niya.

Matapos ang ilang minutong pagmamasid sa tulog na estado ng kanyang mga mahal, kinuha ni Jongin ang kanyang cellphone at naghanap ng magandang anggulo para kunan ng litrato ang mga anak at si Kyungsoo.

Isang ngiti ang sumilay sa labi ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang litratong kuha.

 

 

 

 

> **zkldin**
> 
>  
> 
> _[image description: payapang natutulog at magkakatabing kyungsoo at kyunghee sa gawing kanan ng kama at magkatabing junwoo at joowon na may yakap na mga stuff toy sa gawing kaliwa.]_
> 
>  
> 
> _1, 214 likes_
> 
>  
> 
> **zkldin** my home
> 
> **baekmenot** @ooh.sehun imagine tayo ganito someday :((
> 
> **ooh.sehun** naiimagine ko na babe
> 
> **pcydude** @baekmenot @ooh.sehun talagang sa comments ng posts kayo ni jongin naglalandian ano
> 
> **ooh.sehun** @pcydude eh di hanap ka rin :P
> 
> **jongdaeddy** when can i get a sweet hubby just like you my heart is melting right now
> 
> **kadirulez** new stan here!! you guys are the cutest fam i've ever seen how i wish i saw you in japan last wk coz i was there too
> 
> **kadispace** patayin niyo na ako sobrang cute po ayaw ko na im ded pls claim my ded boddeehh in the ditch
> 
> **KyungHuniverse** !!!!!! wala po kayong post na hindi ako naluha grabe na po ang pag-atake every week. all the best po kim family!
> 
> **myeonmyeon** this post makes me want to believe in love again =)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tambay ako minsan dito [ TWT ](https://twitter.com/kadispace) at sa [CURIOUSCAT](https://curiouscat.me/kadispace)


End file.
